Ground Zero
by Seress
Summary: The country has been plunged into war and Ed is accidentally placed at the front lines, to kill or be killed. Roy has to catch up to Ed before it's too late. RoyEd


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa

---

War is hell.

The blond shivered in the freezing autumn night. He could hear the enemy shells blow craters in the earth behind him. He could feel the cold dirt of the trenches at his back and undernearth him, through the coarse blue material of his military uniform. He squeezed his amber eyes shut, telling himself he was _not_ here, he was back home in Rizembool, or at Central. He was not holding a gun, he was holding sheafs of notes on alchemy circles. The scrape on his arm was not from an enemy bullet narrowly missing his bicep, it was from sparring practice with Al. And that body over there in the corner... that was not one of their fallen soldiers, rotting into the dirt... that was Colonel Bastard being a lazy-ass and taking a nap in his office. Yeah...

A shell blasted a hole in the dirt not twenty feet from where the blond sat. The ground shook violently. Edward pulled his knees up to his blue-clad chest and made himself as small as possible. He felt very alone.

---

"Welcome back to Central, Colonel Mustang. Congratulations on the good news."

"Thank you." The dark-haired colonel gave a diplomatic smile.

"Can you tell us a bit more on how you did it? Everyone in Amestris[1 wants to know."

"Creta[2 had already been feeling threatened by Drachma[3 for a while now; it was only natural that this alliance should occur. This alliance is strong, and will benefit both of our countries."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I will answer no more questions at this time. Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye followed him into his office and closed the door behind her. The three officers already seated inside stood, saluting the colonel.

"Colonel Mustang, welcome back, sir," said Havoc. Falman and Fuery voiced their assent.

"Thank you. At ease." The colonel moved swiftly to his desk and sat at the chair, looking over steepled fingers at the officers. "I want a debrief on all that has happened in Central during my absence on my desk by this afternoon. I also want an update on the war. During the alliance negotiations, we were given very little information."

"Oh, sir? Excuse me, but you don't need a written report to know what's going on right now," Fuery spoke up. "Our forces are in the trenches six miles into Drachma. They're shelling us pretty bad, but we're hanging in there. Major General Olivier Milla Armstrong is in charge up there."

"They have also sent in a few alchemists, and are thinking of sending in some more, to assist with combat," Falman added. Seeing the colonel's look, he quickly added, "Mostly for the quick construction of walls and barricades."

"I see..." He flipped through some reports stacked on his desk before inquiring, "And where are the Elric brothers? Off on a wild-goose-chase, as usual?"

When he was met with nothing but silence, he glanced up. Havoc, Falman, and Fuery had each picked spots on the floor to stare at. Even Hawkeye seemed uncomfortable, and would not meet his gaze.

"I repeat, where are Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric?" He set the reports down, narrowing his eyes at the oddly silent group of officers.

"Alphonse is in Rizembool." Hawkeye said, staring at a spot on the wall behind his left ear.

"And Fullmetal?"

"...Is at the front."

"You can't be serious," Mustang replied automatically. He waited for the punchline. None came.

"Edward Elric was last stationed at Brigg's Cliff, Colonel, at the Amestris-Drachma border," Hawkeye said softly. "He was shipped out two months ago."

In an instant, Mustang slammed his gloved fists down on the polished wood of the desk, his eyes smoldering. _"What?!"_

---

[1 Amestris - the country that Fullmetal Alchemist is set in

[2 Drachma - to the north of Amestris

[3 Creta - to the west of Amestris, shares a border with Drachma

(I did not make these names up; they are mentioned in the anime and/or manga. I forget exactly which.)

---

AN:

I have no idea where I'm going with this. Just thought it was a cool idea. Should I continue? By the way, the best way to look at this story is as if it's set when Ed and Al are roaming the land looking for the Philosopher's Stone, and suddenly the country is plunged into war, and the dogs of the military are called to battle.


End file.
